10.14.2015
The Seeking - Part 1 In the early morning at the edge of Oldfort, Borok Gundral told Ama, Rinne, & Camilla of the note he received from the Academy. It told of the ancient underground city known as the Undercaverns over which Oldfort is built. The note said Miguel was traveling north to Rin in order to seek help from the emperor. It asked Borok to send a team down to the Undercaverns Temple and recover the Releta Ruby making no mention of why or the fact that people don't actually believe it exists. While Borok sent a team into the Undercaverns, only 1 member of the party returned and only with a map. He had clearly gone crazy and wasn't able to say what happened. Due to the first failed party, Borok asked the group to go down, find news of the party, and recover the ruby. To help with the search, a fighter named Brenin volunteered to go as well. Borok offered the group 10gp each to go down and search, but Ama countered his offer and got him to agree to 15gp each if the party brings back the ruby. After Ama questioned Borok aggressively about the 100-year games and why there was a chained up bear in them, she made it clear that she holds him responsible for the deaths of both her brother, Richart, and Gerardus. Brenin led the group NW along the shore to a pile of rocks, where they went North towards the forest in the direction of Unt. Once they reached the forest, Camilla noticed a Red Cultist spying on them in the wood ahead of them. Brenin pointed the cliff in the distance behind the cultist where the entrance was and the partly slowly moved towards it. As the party got closer, a group of 5 cultists ambushed them. 3 of the cultists targeted Brenin and ultimately slayed him before Ama, Rinne, and Camilla were able to save him. Once the cultists were dead, the remaining party of 3 took a short rest before continuing to the entrance of the Undercaverns. Lighting a torch, they slowly descended the steep stairway leading down into the enormous dark cavern. Not actually wanting to hold the torch, Rinne kept throwing it 20' ahead of her and walking to it. At the base of the stairs, they just narrowly avoided being slaughtered by a party of goblins by hiding in a corner far enough away from the torch laying on the ground that nobody was seen. After the goblins could no longer be heard, Ama pulled out a candle which they lit and attached to Rinne's dagger before slowly making their way around the back of the temple. Rinne tried keeping 1 eye shut while walking so it would be accustomed to the dark, but nobody is sure if that actually worked. After coming around to the front of the temple, 2 red eyes were seen from across the town square belonging to a dog-like creature. Taking aim, Camilla managed to shoot it with an arrow at which point it charged the group. Rinne found the entrance and ran into the temple after almost tripping over a dead body from the original party. Having left Ama and Camilla literally in the dark, the two begrudgingly followed Rinne into the temple and closed the door behind them to keep out the creature. Seeing very little with only the candle, Camilla shot a fire arrow down the corridor in front of them. The arrow embedded itself into a wooden door at the far end of the hall, but not before illuminating 4 crouched figures lighting a torch. Once they lit their torch, it was obvious that they were more cultists. Their leader fled down the hall, jumping occasionally, while the other three engaged with the party. After a brief fight and victory, Rinne dressed up in one of the slain cultists robes as they prepared to continue exploring. Category:Story